This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Resource recognizes the vital importance of training for the education and professional growth of young scientists. We maintain web-based training venues and a training section on our web site. This section includes tutorials using Resource tools, links to relevant classes and to other online teaching tools useful in developing teaching contents and techniques within the Resource. The training section is regularly updated as the Resource explores new strategies for online training. The Resource has given demonstrations of NAMD, VMD, and BioCoRE, and is engaged in developing science tutorials.